Don't Speak
by TooMuchPressure88
Summary: Oh, I know you haven’t said anything. Have you forgotten, Stan? I’m your best friend. We don’t even need words to communicate." Songfic to "Don't Speak" by No Doubt. Slash. Mild language and... that's it. R&R, my friends!


_Don't Speak_

A South Park songfic

Kyle's POV, KylexStan

Song: _Don't Speak_ by No Doubt

Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt and Trey, and Don't Speak belongs to No Doubt. I own nothing. Cept this story, of course! ^__^

I swore to myself I'd never write another Style fic, but I heard this song and it reminded me of the connection that Stan and Kyle have as super best friends. I love this song as well. Gwen has an awsome voice and this song reminds me of the salsa dance. Doesn't it?

_

* * *

_

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Everyday together_

_Always_

_I really feel _

_That I'm losing my best friend_

_I can't believe this could be the end_

_It looks as though you're letting go_

_And if it's real_

_Well I don't want to know_

I know I shouldn't have told you. It was a bad idea from the start. But… I thought you'd at least understand. I mean, you're my best friend for god's sake. And I thought you cared enough to at least care about this. Oh, I know you haven't said anything. Have you forgotten, Stan? I'm your best friend. We don't even need words to communicate.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

Yes. You hate me, and I can see it. I can see it in your gorgeous blue eyes. In the way your hands are stuffed nervously in your pockets. I know you too well, Stan.

But are you really going to give me up as a friend? And… our relationship means everything to you, doesn't it? You just said so yesterday! Why does all of that change because I'm gay and I'm gay for you? What about all the times we've shared? We've saved each other's asses numerous times. God, I thought what we had was stronger than this. And it breaks my heart to even consider that it isn't.

_Our memories _

_Well they can be inviting_

_But some are all together mighty frightening_

_As we die_

_Both you and I_

_With my head in my hands _

_I sit and cry_

Well, I'm just going to leave if this is how you feel. I thought that you'd understand, and maybe that you'd even like me back, but whatever, dude. You don't need me to speak to know that you shattered my heart. Are you trying to stop me? Let go of my arm!

"Don't leave…" you tell me, but I know what's really up. You don't want me to leave because you know that I'll tell someone else. You don't want me to leave because being my friend will hurt your social status.

"Screw you," I shoot back, and your eyes now show surprise. You think I'm a sucker for your cute puppy face, don't you? Oh god, I can see that you're lying, Stan. I can see it, and it's not because you're a bad liar.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_No, no, no_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

I never thought you'd lie to me. This really is the end, isn't it? Are the super best friends officially no more? Or… is this just a fluke. Is this even happening? Because my chest hurts, just like you said it would when my heart broke. I can't even breathe. The thought of losing you is more painful than any physical pain you could hit me with.

Tears are coming to my eyes, tears I won't let you see. I bound toward the door, wondering if this is my last time at your house.

_It's all ending_

_I gotta stop pretending who we are_

_You and me_

_I can see us dying_

_Are we?_

You grab my arm once again and I whirl around. "What do you want, Stan? You're mad, and I can see it!"

"I am mad, Kyle, but not at you, and not for the reasons you think I am."

I look into your eyes and I see truth settled in the blue irises. He doesn't need to explain it any more, I'm beginning to piece it together.

_Don't speak_

_I know just what you're saying_

_So please stop pretending_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_No, no, no_

_Don't speak_

_I know what you're thinking_

_I don't need your reasons_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

_I know what you're saying_

_So please stop explaining_

You're face is right in front of mine as I piece the last of the puzzle together.

_Don't speak_

You weren't mad at me for being gay and being gay for you. You were mad because I never told you. You were mad at me for keeping a secret from you.

_Don't speak_

Your blue eyes stare into mine intensely, and the connection our super best friendship gives us opens the doors to explore each other's minds.

_Don't speak_

You want it too, don't you? Do you really want me like I want you?

_I know what you're thinking_

_And I don't need your reasons_

Just kiss me, damn it! He can read my thoughts too, and I don't even need to ask him. He leans forward and his lips meet mine. Warmth envelops my body, sending shivers to my nerve endings.

_I know you're good_

_I know you're good_

_I know you're real good_

My head spins as you deepen the kiss, your tongue begging for entrance into my mouth. You know I'll allow it. I'm too high on this kiss to care that this is wrong.

_Don't_

_Don't_

There is one thing that I really need to say out loud. One thing I need you to know, and one thing I need to say with words.

_Hush hush darlin'_

_Hush hush darlin'_

I try to pull away and say it, but you won't allow me.

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

When I try and pull away, you pull back and put your finger to my lips.

"Don't speak," you say, "I already know."

_Hush hush darlin'_

_Hush hush darlin'_

_Don't tell me cause it hurts_

I love you can be spoken in many more forms than words.

* * *

I had loads of fun writing this, but I'm not sure if it turned out any good. I hope you like it, and please review!

Love, Lori.


End file.
